Like a Bird
by Gita Chibi
Summary: Seperti burung di langit, kau memberiku kebebasan... HiroMamo


A/N : Ahhh! Bosen diriku... lagin pingin nulis fanfic lain, lebih tepatnya nulis fic Shonen-Ai... Jadi kayak gini deh...

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven owned by Level-5

Rated : K+

Character(S) : Kiyama Hiroto, Endou Mamoru

Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Shonen-Ai , dan mungkin spoiler untuk yang belum nonton episode 40 ke atas...

Song : 僕は、鳥になる Boku wa, Tori ni naru

Code geass Insert Song

_When I just can't find my way_

_You are always there for me_

Sejak pertama kali Hiroto melihat Mamoru, Hiroto langsung terpana. Melihat semangatnya yang tidak pernah habis, mendengar suaranya yang membangkitkan semangat teman-temannya, melihat senyumannya yang memperkuat teman-temannya. Tapi dari semua itu, yang sangat membuat Hiroto terpana adalah matanya. Ketika Hiroto memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Mamoru setelah pertandingan melawan Epsilon, dia melihat mata itu dari dekat. Mata yang penuh kehangatan, mata yang mempercayai orang lain sepenuhnya. Sesuatu yang sangat Hiroto dambakan dari dulu...

_When I am out of my way_

_You are always there for me_

'Hiroto' adalah 'Gran'. 'Gran' adalah 'Hiroto'. Tapi, Hiroto yang sekarang tidak merasa bahwa dia adalah mereka. Dia bukanlah 'Hiroto' yang didambakan oleh sang Ayah. 'Hiroto' yang asli sudah tidak ada dimana pun. Dia hanyalah pengganti 'Hiroto' yang telah menghilang. Dia juga bukan 'Gran'. 'Gran' adalah kapten Genesis, tim terkuat di Aliea Gakuen. Bukan seseorang yang lemah, yang takut akan dikhianati dan kesendirian. Ketika Hiroto terombang-ambing antara keduanya, dia akan tetap berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Karena dia tahu, ada satu orang yang akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai Hiroto. Bukan 'Hiroto' atau 'Gran'. Cukup mendengar Mamoru memanggil namanya, Hiroto tahu dia hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri...

_Like a bird in the sky_

_You set me free_

_You give me one heart_

Setelah bertemu Mamoru, berbicara dengannya, dan melihat senyumnya, untuk pertama kalinya Hiroto merasa bebas. Dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri di depan Mamoru. Senyuman Mamoru memberinya langit yang luas dan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Tangan mamoru yang menggandengnya memberinya sayap untuk terbang dan tersenyum. Dan kehangatan dan kebaikan yang diberikan Mamoru memberinya sebuah perasaan hangat di dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya...

_Like a star in my night_

_You'll always be a part of me_

Melihat langit dan bintang di malam hari telah menjadi hobi Hiroto dari kecil. Walaupun sekarang tidak seperti dulu, dimana dia melihat bintang bersama seluruh penghuni 'Rumah Matahari'. Ada Ayah dan Kakak perempuan yang menjelaskan berbagai macam rasi bintang di samping anak-anak. Ada Reina dan anak perempuan lainnya yang tersenyum senang. Ada Haruya dan Fuusuke yang selalu bersama kemana-mana. Ada Osamu yang membantu kak Hitomiko untuk mengatur anak-anak. Ada Ryuuji yang tersenyum senang sambil bertanya-tanya tentang rasi bintang padanya. Sekarang, Hiroto sendirian melihat bintang. Sambil mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Mamoru pasti sedang melihat bintang juga di atas Inazuma Caravan...

_In my darkest dream_

_I hear you call me_

_You give me the reason to live_

Pertandingan Genesis dan Raimon Eleven yang pertama kali di Fukuoka benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk bagi Hiroto. Memang Hiroto sendirilah yang mengajak Mamoru bertanding melawannya. Tapi Hiroto sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan menang semudah itu. Dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan melukai Fubuki dengan 'Ryuusei Blade' miliknya. Dan yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah wajah yang Mamoru tunjukkan padanya. Dia mengira Mamoru akan marah dan berteriak padanya, atau mungkin membencinya. Tapi bukannya marah, Mamoru menunjukkan wajah sedih... sangat sedih sampai-sampai Hiroto tidak sanggup melihatnya dan segera mengajak timnya untuk pergi dari situ. Samar-samar dia mendengar Mamoru meneriakkan namanya...

_In my dirty heart_

_I hear you call me_

_And you reach out to carry me away_

Di pertandingan Genesis melawan Raimon Eleven yang kedua, dalam lubuk hatinya Hiroto merasa bersyukur. Dia senang melihat Mamoru yang tidak menampakkan wajah sedih itu lagi. Mamoru lebih terlihat marah dan kecewa. Sampai-sampai Mamoru menggunakan play yang cukup kasar untuk melawan Hiroto, membuat seluruh anggota Inazuma Eleven takut dengan kapten mereka. Hiroto berpikir lebih baik begini. Lebih baik dia dibenci daripada membuat Mamoru bersedih. Tapi seluruh pikiran ini terhenti setelah dia mendengar Mamoru meneriakkan namanya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata... Sedih, marah, kecewa, dan harapan... Semua itu tercampur menjadi satu dalam raut wajah dan suara Mamoru ketika memanggil namanya... Dan Hiroto menyadari, Mamoru tetap memanggilnya 'Hiroto' walaupun anggota Raimon Eleven yang lain memanggilnya 'Gran'...

_No one can save my soul_

_Only you_

Ketika Ayah memerintahkan Hiroto untuk melepas Limiter kekuatan tim Genesis, Hiroto berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Dia tidak ingin teman-temannya...keluarganya terluka karena itu. Melihat Hiroto yang melawan sang Ayah, Ulvida pun mengambil alih tim Genesis. Dan dalam pertandingan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa satu timnya, Hiroto hanya bisa berharap Mamoru akan segera menyelesaikan pertandingan ini dan menyelamatkan dia dan anak-anak yang dia anggap keluarganya...

_Like a bird in the sky_

_You set me free_

_You give me one heart_

Hal seperti apapun yang telah Ayah perintahkan padanya, dia tidak bisa membenci Ayahnya satu-satunya. Karena itulah Hiroto melindungi sang Ayah dari bola milik Ulvida yang diarahkan dengan penuh kemarahan. Hiroto menerima semua kemarahan itu untuk sang Ayah, bahkan terluka karenanya. Mendengar suara Mamoru yang memanggilnya, dia pun kembali bangkit. Dengan dukungan tangan dan kehangatan Mamoru, Hiroto menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya pada sang Ayah. Sekali lagi, Mamoru memberikan kebebasan padanya untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri... Menjadi dirinya sendiri untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama dihadapan Ayah dan keluarganya...

_Like a star in my night_

_You'll always be a part of me_

Seluruh masalah sudah terselesaikan. Dia bisa bersama semuanya sebagai satu keluarga lagi. Kakaknya bahkan kembali ke lingkaran keluarganya, menawarkan kehangatan seorang kakak di tangannya. Hiroto tahu ini bukan perpisahan untuk selamanya, tapi dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan itu. Dan dia pun bertanya pada Mamoru apakah mereka akan bertemu lagi. Yang segera Mamoru jawab dengan senyuman. Selama mereka masih bermain sepak bola, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Seperti langit malam dan bintang yang selalu bersama...

_Tori ga sora o tobimawareru you ni_

鳥が空を飛びまわれるように

_Like how birds can fly around in the sky_

Hanya dua bulan, mereka dapat bertemu kembali. Hiroto sendiri tidak menyangka akan bisa bertemu Mamoru secepat itu. Ketika mendapat telepon dari pelatih Hibiki yang menyuruhnya dan Ryuuji untuk datang ke Raimon, dia segera menyetujuinya. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Mamoru, bermain sepak bola bersamanya, dan juga kembali merasakan kehangatan itu dari Mamoru. Betapa senangnya Hiroto ketika Mamoru menyambutnya sambil tersenyum. Dan lebih senang ketika mendengar Mamoru memanggil namanya lagi...

_Boku wa jiyuu ni ima nareru n da_

僕は自由に今なれるんだ

_I can be free now _

Berkat Mamoru, Hiroto mendapatkan sayapnya kembali. Dia terbang sebagai burung dilapangan sepak bola, bermain sambil tersenyum tanpa beban. Dia mendapat banyak teman baru yang percaya padanya, tidak akan mengkhianatinya dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan bukan hanya dia yang telah mendapat sayap dari Mamoru. Ryuuji yang ikut bersamanya ke Inazuma Eleven, dapat tersenyum lagi dan bermain dengan play miliknya sendiri. Osamu dan beberapa anak-anak Aliea Gakuen lainnya membentuk tim baru, dibawah bimbingan sang kakak, berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan bermain bersama. Haruya dan Fuusuke yang kembali akrab dan bergabung ke tim Korea bersama Aphrodi. Anak-anak lainnya yang kembali tersenyum... semua berkat seseorang yang memberi kebebasan kepada mereka semua...

"Hiroto? Sedang apa?"

Hiroto yang sedang duduk mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Mamoru memandangnya dari atas. Hiroto tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Mamoru dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Mamoru yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Hiroto mengeratkan pelukannya dan Mamoru pun mulai santai, menutup matanya, dan membalas pelukan Hiroto. Hiroto menyadarkan dagunya di pundak Mamoru lalu membisikkan seluruh perasaannya saat ini...

"Aku menyukaimu, Mamoru..."

**おわり。。。**

*ngucek-ngucek mata* Itu di atas beneran saya yang nulis? Buset dah, nggak nyangka saya bisa bikin yang seperti ini... Akhirnya kesampaian bikin HiroMamo! Sebelum kelupaan, Ulvida itu nama aslinya Yagami Reina... Cewek yang rambutnya biru ma putih dari tim Genesis...

Seperti yang saya sebutkan di atas, lagunya diambil dari Insert Song Code Geass R2. Ahhh, saya jadi pengen nonton. Yang R1 nggak selesai-selesai nontonyaT_T Kenapa saya jadi suka Code Geass? Salahkan Hiroto...

**Hiroto **: Kok aku?

**Saya :** Karena Seiyuu dirimu itu sama dengan Rolo! Saya iseng download Character song punya Rolo gara-gara pengen denger kamu nyanyi. Saya jadi ber'kyakya' sendiri denger lagunya... Sungguh incest! *tampoled*

Emm,baiklah lupakan pembicaraan di atas itu. Selain Code Geass, saya jadi suka Evangelion gara-gara iseng (lagi) buka wikipedia Evangelion. Sebenarnya, saya suka ni manga (saya nggak nonton animenya) dari dulu. Entah kenapa kemarin itu saya nyasar ke wikipedia... Dan langsung suka dengan KaworuShinji... Sungguh hebat shonen-Ai itu ya*manggut-manggut*... Dan mungkin saja fanfic di atas ini saya bikin karena terlalu banyak membaca KaworuShinji. Mereka berdua itu terlalu canon soalnya! Ada yang tahu download Evangelion The Movie di mana? *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Begitulah, minna-san! Review plis? *kissbye ria*


End file.
